


Mermaid Proposals

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Mermaids, Scuba Diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Allura deserves the best of the best always and forever, so its only fair that she get the best marriage proposal as well.





	Mermaid Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> For the allurance secret santa I was in! Enjoy!!

The boat’s engine cut off, jolting Lance forward. The water reared up at him, and he fought to straighten himself. He sent a glare over his shoulder towards Keith. “Thanks for the warning.”

“You’re welcome.”

Lance rolled his eyes before turning back towards the sea. This was it; he was taking that final leap.

“I don’t know why you didn’t ask Coran to do this for you," Keith said as he walked over, settling next to Lance as they both looked over the sea, "seems a lot safer.”

“Keith talking about safety?" Lance placed a hand over his heart, gasping, "Who are you and what have you done with my frenemy?”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Excuse me for being worried about you drowning. I’m not a mermaid.” A wicked grin was shot Lance's way, "It’s not like I can save your sorry ass this time.”

“That was one time, and we don’t talk about it," Lance waved his hand as he walked away from the side of the boat. He opened a case that had been set a few feet away, revealing the scuba gear inside.

Keith chuckled, following Lance with his eyes. “Just - Don’t die. I’m not going to be the one to explain to Allura that you died from drowning of all things, when you could’ve asked her or Coran to get it for you.”

“I can’t ask them to do it!" Lance's voice was muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head. "What are you, a heathen? This is an ancient and revered mermaid courting ritual, and I’m not going to half ass it for Allura! She deserves the best of the best.”

“Isn’t there a bunch of safer options than diving who knows how far down and talking to a sea witch?”

“Only the best, Keith. Only. The. Best.” Keith gave him a flat look that he ignored in favor of pulling on the wetsuit. “Jeez, you’re spending too much time with Hunk. It’s weird, having you worry about me. Go back to being a frenemy.”

“I can and will push you off this boat.”

“See! Just like that!”

Keith groaned, but smiled none-the-less. It took only a few more minutes of finagling before Lance was decked out in the scuba gear, a separate sash tied around his side with a small bag filled with different charms and potions should he need them.

Lance propped himself up on the side of the boat, directing one last grin towards Keith. “Hasta la later, Keith!” He placed the oxygen mask over his face. He tipped back, falling into the depths below.

~*~

Lance kicked his legs, propelling himself deeper and deeper into the dark depths. He twisted his back, taking a moment to look up towards the surface. He could barely see the bottom of the boat bobbing above him. It was a good sign; it meant he was getting closer.

He fumbled with his sash, grabbing one of the light charms he had crafted before. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his well of magic, as he waved a hand over the charm. He could see the light through his closed eyes, and slowly opened them to see the area lit up. There wasn’t much to look at, open ocean, but deeper there would be rocks, and a cave. In that cave Lance would find the sea witch Honerva, and his prize.

~*~

“She said she’d send some guy up to collect them later,” Lance stated as he struggled to get back up into the boat. A glare sent Keith's way finally got the other man to walk over and help.

“Really? Light charms?" Keith easily tugged Lance over the side, depositing him on the floor of the boat. "Isn’t she this great sea witch? Why would she need you for something as simple as a light charm?”

Lance shrugged as he ran a hand through his wet hair, “Something about how she can’t get a hold of quality materials for that specific spell. I don’t know man, I’m just glad she didn’t have me fight a Kraken or something. I’ve read the stories, merfolk do some crazy things for the people they want to court.”

Keith snorted, “Sounds like a certain human idiot I know.”

“I heard that!”

Keith didn’t grace Lance with a response as he walked to the steering wheel, leaving Lance to undress. “Hunk called while you were gone; the food’s done and he’s ready to finish the ring as soon as you get back.”

“Awesome!”

Lance looked down at his sash, the same sash that was carrying an inexpensive pearl that would be the centerpiece of the ring. It was the perfect way to combine merfolk and human tradition into one. Everything was going according to plan.

~*~

Lance rearranged the silverware for the millionth time since he had been sitting there. It was either rearrange the silverware or start doubting himself. The silverware sounded like a better idea. He couldn’t afford to get cold feet now; Allura deserved better than that.

After all, he and Allura had been through a lot together over the past five years they had been dating, not including the several years before that when they had been friends. They’d moved in together on the beach three years ago (Hunk and Pidge helped design a way for Allura to get to and from the ocean without trailing sand everywhere), gotten through the entirety of the Vampire Fiasco, and all of their own little squabbles. They had worked through it all.

Lance took a deep breath, steadying himself. He could do this. He had learned everything about merfolk courting habits, had consulted Coran and Plaxum, had gotten all his friends on board to help. Nothing could go wrong.

"Lance?" Allura's voice called from the Mermaid Room, as they called it. It was the room that connected to the large tube Allura swam up to get into the house. "Are you home?"

"Yup!" Lance jumped up from his seat, and rushing through the house to get to her. His nerves leaped higher on every step he took. "Need help drying off your hair, babe?"

"It would make this go by faster,” Allura smiled sweetly up at him before her smile turned mischievous. “I’m assuming something special is happening, seeing as you're all dressed up for something."

Lance flushed. Of course, dressing up would make it look like something special was happening. He couldn't lie to her if he asked, but he wanted to make this special. Maybe a white lie? Half Truth? Something-

“Another human tradition?” Allura didn't look up from where she was rubbing the water from her tail.

Perfect. “Something like that.”

“I can’t wait to take part in it then!” Allura beamed up at Lance. Her hair was sticking to her skin, heavy with sea water, and she had a bit of seaweed hanging off her shoulder. It was an image that Lance had seen day after day whenever he helped Allura dry off so that she could transform into a human. It was a sight he adored and wouldn’t trade for the world.

"I can't wait either." He grabbed the blow dryer from the desk near the small pool, "You get tail, I get hair?"

Allura nodded. They fell into a comfortable silence, the blow dryer and rhythmic lapping of water against the pools edge being the only noise. Lance grabbed the piece of seaweed, letting it fall into the pool, as he ran his fingers through Allura's hair. The weight of the small box in his jacket pocket a soft reminder of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you got a smile from this at the very least xD


End file.
